


Kissing and Sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brian is with Rachel probably, Commanderflap - Freeform, Dan has a minor relationship at first, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Vernon is just in there?, rubberdoop, tw homophobia, tw q slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He loved Dan so fucking much, he was in love with Danny in every sense of the word and just wanted to lean over and kiss him. No. Stop. Arin told himself. You can’t kiss Dan. Dan is straight. He doesn’t want to kiss you. Okay? Okay. Arin audibly sighed.Friends to lovers.
// currently on hold because i am garbage. //





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of where to go with this. I think. First chap is just Dan, Arin, a MINOR character, and mentions of Ross and Holly.

_Take on me / Take me on / I’ll be gone / In a day or twooooo… _Dan woke up, the sunlight seeping in through his curtains. He rolled over and turned his alarm off, sitting up and trying to decide if he should shower. Dan decided ‘who has the time?’ and just put his messy hair into a lil manbun. He could take a shower when he gets home.__

__Dan put on his old, ripped jeans and sighed. It was hard to find pants that fit him, so he only had, like, three pairs. He decided on his RHCP shirt and his green parka and white scarf. He might have moved to California but even Cali has her cold days. Dan yelled a short goodbye and walked out of the house._ _

__He put his headphones on — noise cancelling — and put on Madrigal by Rush, a favorite of his. Dan knew that halfway into his route he would run into Arin. Arin was a tall, big guy. He had silky brown hair with a small blonde stripe in it and always wore some sort of pink shirt and grey sweatpants. Dan had been friends with Arin for years, and they were as close as could be. Arin made a lot of jokes about fucking Dan but Dan was as straight as they come, and so is Arin (or so he says)._ _

__Dan happened to be dating a really nice girl right now — Melissa — and Arin was happy for him, but that didn’t stop the jokes. Melissa had talked to Danny about it, saying it “wasn’t normal” and that Dan should “be creeped out” but Dan knew Arin was just being Arin so it didn’t bother him._ _

__Danny was lost in his thoughts and his music when he ran directly into Arin. “Oof—“_ _

__“Damn dude, walk much?” Arin replied, giggling. He hugged Dan and they continued forward to school._ _

__“Hello to you too, Ar. How’s your morning been?” Dan smiled, taking his headphones off but still letting his music play. Arin had his hair in a ponytail today and it looked extra silky. Dan mentally sighed — he would give anything to pull it. Whoa, what? Dan stopped his brain, confused, and coincidentally stopped walking._ _

__Arin stopped too and looked at Dan, “You okay?” Dan looked pale._ _

__“Whoa, yeah sorry. Brain fart, I guess…? I don't know. I’m fine,” Dan smiled but still looked a little out of it. Arin moved on since Dan didn’t seem to wanna talk about it._ _

__They continued walking, Rush still quietly playing on his headphones — A Body Electric was on now. Dan was the first to break. “So, I’ve been playing around with lyrics lately. Just stupid shit, but I didn’t know if you’d wanna hear it? Brian — you remember him right? — he liked it and said he could do the instrument stuff.” Dan was smiling brightly now._ _

__Arin was smiling back, brighter. “I’d love to.”_ _

__After a little talk about writing lyrics and raps, they arrived at school. Melissa immediately ran up to Dan, “Hi baby!” She exclaimed. Dan hugged her and kissed her cheek in response. “And, uh, hey Arin.” She said with an eye roll._ _

__“Hey.” Arin replied shortly. Dan knew why Melissa was less than thrilled with Arin but had no idea why Arin didn’t like her. “Anyway, Dan, I’ll see you in physics. Love ya!” Arin said, and quietly walked away._ _

__“Love you too!” Dan called to Arin’s back. His sweatpants weren’t as baggy today and you could see the outline of his ass. Jesus._ _

__“Danny, that’s kind of weird.”_ _

__Dan turned to look at his girlfriend, “What is?”_ _

__“Telling Arin you love him. It’s so weird. You’re not gay, right?” Melissa said, another eye roll._ _

__“Whoa, I do love Arin, not in a gay way, he’s just my best friend.” Dan replied._ _

__Melissa again — you guessed it — rolled her eyes. “Ugh, he’s just so weird. I hate queers.”  
Dan would have punched her if she wasn’t a girl. “What the fuck did you just call him?” Dan was angry. He thought Melissa was just jealous, not full-on homophobic._ _

__“He’s a queer. It’s gross.” Melissa replied, eyeing her boyfriend. “I don't know why you talk to him.”_ _

__Dan was fuming now. “Okay, two things. One, don’t EVER speak about my best friend like that ever again, you hear me? Two, fuck you, don’t ever talk to me again. You’re a homophobic bitch and that shit doesn’t fly with me.” Dan said, and walked away. Fuck._ _

__::_ _

__Arin was in the physics classroom before Dan, but had heard from Ross that Dan told off Mel for something. “Yeah, according to Holly, Dan went OFF on Melissa, and now Holly won’t talk to her either. I don’t know what’s going on.” Ross had said in Trig._ _

__When Dan walked in, his hair was really ruffled and he looked angry. If he went off on Melissa that was like, four hours ago. Why does he still look mad?_ _

__Dan sat next to Arin, immediately looking at him, “Before you ask, yes I went off on Mel. I broke up with her, and I don’t want anything to do with her ever again. And because I don’t like rumors, she was being homophobic. I’m sorry I associated with her. I love you.”_ _

__Arin was taken aback by all the info. “I-I love you too, Danny. Thank you.” He smiled, Arin wanted to melt. He loved Dan so fucking much, he was in love with Danny in every sense of the word and just wanted to lean over and kiss him. No. Stop. Arin told himself. You can’t kiss Dan. Dan is straight. He doesn’t want to kiss you. Okay? Okay. Arin audibly sighed._ _

__Dan looked over and asked if he was okay, but Arin had bummed himself out. He nodded to say he was, and class began._ _

__::  
“Yeah, Dan called her out! It was awesome!” “So Dan’s single?” “Dan deserves better.” “I wish Dan would date ME!” “Dan is dreamy, I’m glad he dumped her.”_ _

__There were whispers all across the campus that day. Melissa had been put in her place and Arin couldn’t be happier. He was so happy to have Dan as a friend. If only he could have him as more. He knew every girl in the school wanted Dan, so why would Dan choose him? He’s straight anyway._ _

__Arin waited for Danny behind the cafeteria, like he always did, so they could walk home together. Arin was lost in his mix of depression and happiness and didn’t hear Danny calling him. “Arin? Ar? ARIN!” Dan was practically screaming and Arin finally came out of his trance._ _

__“Shit, sorry, hey. Ready to go?” He asked. Dan nodded. They started the walk home in silence._ _

__About a block away from the school, Dan grabbed Arin’s hand. He held it in his and kept walking, silent. Arin was losing it mentally. He stayed calm and just went with it… but he definitely wasn’t expecting it._ _

__They walked three more blocks to get to where Arin would branch off. They came to a stop and they hugged — like they always do. Arin spoke first, “Well, I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow? Thanks for sticking up for me.”_ _

__Dan smiled, “No problem.” He paused, “Hey, wanna come over and watch some netflix? I don’t have any work to do, so…”_ _

__Now Arin smiled, “That would be lovely.”_ _

__They began to walk the four more blocks to Dan’s house, and Arin grabbed Dan’s hand this time. Dan didn’t pull away, in fact he gripped Arin’s hand even tighter. Arin was on cloud nine._ _

___When they reached Danny’s house, he grabbed his keys from his parka pocket and let Arin in before him. Arin took his shoes off and then took the familiar route to Danny’s room. “So, what are we watchi—“ Arin was pushed against the bedroom door._  
“Arin.” Dan was looking intently at him.  
 “Y-yeah Danny?” Arin blushed. 

__“I love you.” Dan said quickly, and then pressed his lips against Arin’s. It was soft and romantic, yet still harsh — they both wanted this, and they both needed more._ _

__“Fuck,” Dan let out, opening his door and pushing Arin on to the bed. “Fuck, Arin,” He breathed. Dan shut his door and returned to kissing his best friend._ _

__The kisses ranged from aggressive, to needy, to soft and sweet, and back to aggressive. Arin accidentally pulled Danny’s hair, and a moan escaped and made Arin want to scream. He needed this so fucking bad, he needed this, and more._ _

__“Danny, fuck,” Arin couldn’t get much out, they were kissing the whole time and Arin never wanted it to stop. Ever._ _

__Danny was on top of Arin, running his hands through Arin’s hair, wanting to pull it — to elicit a moan from his friend, to turn him on._ _

__“Arin, fuck, please date me.” Dan said into the crook of Arin’s neck._ _

__“Of—“ Arin moaned slightly as Dan started biting, “Of course, Dan, fffffuck, I’m all yours.”_ _

__Danny replied with a happy hum, biting and sucking up and down Arin’s chest and neck. He sucked a little too hard in one spot and left a light red mark — not exactly a hickey, but definitely noticeable._ _

__“I love you.” Dan said, putting his forehead to Arin’s and eyeing him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.”_ _

__“It’s fine, Danny, I love you too.” Arin responded, sealing it with a kiss. “I’m so glad you did realize it. And as much as I love this, I’m kind of tired. Can we sleep?”_ _

__Dan was cheesing, “Yes, Arin.” He kissed his best friend, and they fell asleep intertwined in Danny’s bed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. I love you so much for reading. I'm still working on getting better.
> 
> Love, Cierra.
> 
> [Here](http://sapphicfleur.tumblr.com) is my tumblr :)


End file.
